1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine such as an electric generator or a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A stator in an electric generator, a motor or the like includes a stator core having formed therein a plurality of slots opening toward the rotational axis center and disposed side-by-side along the circumferential direction and a plurality of stator coils wound through the individual slots.
The rotating electrical machine assuming such a structure cannot be manufactured with a higher level of efficiency since the stator coils need to be wound through narrow slots.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2005-151785 (Patent reference literature 1) discloses a technology whereby armature coils corresponding to a U-phase, a V-phase and a W-phase are installed in a coil pattern at the phase stators arranged along the rotational axis and magnetic pole teeth are disposed further inside with an offset by a predetermined angle along the circumference of the rotational axis but in line with one another along the axial direction in a three-phase synchronous generator. The technology disclosed in the literature simplifies the coil winding operation and thus improves the productivity. However, the literature does not include any mention of how the characteristics may be improved. The electric generator disclosed in patent reference literature 1 includes a rotor constituted with separate permanent magnets each used in correspondence to one of the phases, and for this reason, it cannot be used as an alternator for vehicle engaged in operation in an environment in which the rotation speed is bound to change over a wide range.
While it is essential that a rotating electrical machine assure both better efficiency in the manufacturing process and improved characteristics, the literature mentioned above does not discuss an aspect of the potential improvement in the characteristics.
The present invention is to provide a rotating electrical machine assuring outstanding output performance.